Bughead: Secrets won't stay hidden
by leoraphdonnymikey
Summary: Betty and Jugehad have been dating for a while but keeping it a secret will be hard with the news that has shocked them both. How will they cope when the news is broken and their lives changed?
1. Chapter 1: How It Began

**Okay so this is something new i'm trying out a story based on Riverdale. **  
**So hang tight as you're in for a ride with the Bughead couple! Enjoy and if you have time leave a review for me:) Thanks:P**

Standing in the dark classroom staring at the suspects board Betty smiled to herself as Jughead spoke of all the ways Jason could of been killed and by who, she was still thinking about how he kissed her with so much passion and softness. How their hands holding was so empowering and romantic... It was perfect.  
"What are you smiling about Betty?" Jughead gave a small laugh and made his way over to her and clasped her cold hands into his.  
"I was just admiring you Jug, I'm allowed to do that right?" She chuckled.  
"You are , but may I remind you that once we start the whole circle of romantic stares and cute glances i'm afraid I will be unable to resist you Cooper." He grinned. It was coming to the end of the school day and together they had planned to walk back to Betty's house for some alone time due to her parents taking a weekend break to try and understand their "crazy lives" as they put it.

"Do you think Archie and V should know about us ?" Betty warmed her hands up into his.  
"I don't know its hard to tell yet, I know we have to tell them but I enjoy being in this moment of us before telling the world that is a small judgemental community known as home." Jughead replied and Betty nodded her head.

They had been together a few months but hadn't told anyone yet, the security they both felt was indescribable. At times Betty couldn't resit but to think of him in more ways than she cared to count. And she knew Jughead was the same, the flirtatious texts would agree and how they looked at each other when around other people was in a way that only they knew and felt. The bell rang and once they collected their things and covered the boards and files they began the walk home hand in hand but carefully looking to see if anyone could see them.

Walking through the park towards Betty's home the leaves blew across the floor and crunched under their feet.

"Sometimes I forget this town can be a pleasant and beautiful place you know?" Jug stopped and took a moment to look around and the autumn leaves falling from the trees and the sky which was clouded but still warm.  
"I know what you mean, recently with everything I feel like this town has become a place of dark thoughts and crazy families just falling apart. Mine included, I feel if I start to loose my mind I'll be just like my parents. But let me know when that happens okay? Don't let me become one of them." She took a deep breath and then felt a warm hand touch her blushed cheek.  
"Hey don't you dare start thinking that way, you are not them Bet. We are not our parents. If we were I would either be a drunk or a runaway both of which don't have a care for me. I wouldn't watch you start to believe that you could be them, It's impossible." His voice broke slightly at the thought the woman he desperately cared for maybe even loved was feeling that way about herself. She was beautiful, smart and so gentle how could she of come from monsters like her parents? They started to approach her front door and once inside they placed down their bags and coats and went up to her room and lay across her bed staring out the window.

"I'm sorry Juggy, I know you're probably so tired of hearing about dysfunctional families who aren't really that bad. It can't be easy for any of us but I forget there's worse people out there." She rested her head into his chest, he knew what she meant it didn't offend him anymore like it once did. He had become so much more open to the fact he had a life that most would say wasn't worth living. But he was living.  
"Its okay... no one is perfect. No family is for that matter. We can all pretend but what's the use? Secrets don't stay hidden for long and when their out it breaks us or makes us... " He brushed her soft hair with his hands and she tilted her head to look at him. The sunlight shone onto his hair and she slowly sat up and placed her lips onto his.  
"I was stupid to think I could ever do this alone, but meeting you has changed that. Because you Betty Cooper are the reason I wake every morning and the reason I am grateful to be alive when god knows i'd wished otherwise before you." He smiled at her and she blushed at the thought she meant that much to him. She began to kiss him once more but this time harder and this time the kissing was returned. Suddenly Jughead pulled away and Betty looked up at him.  
"What's wrong Jug?" She looked confused.  
"Betty if we do this i'm afraid I won't be able to resist you. Do you want this? Do you want me?" Jug looked down at her as he held her waist.

She moved her leg over and sat on top of him.  
"Jug I want you, all of you..." And with that their lips connected once more only this time... to not let go...

**There we go, chapter 1 is done! I will be writing more soon if you want me to carry it on:) I know exactly where its heading and have so many ideas about it! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Moment

**Hey hope you're all enjoying this chapter is more into the scene you've probably guessed is coming! **

**So without further or do here we go!**

Jughead slid his hands up Betty's back and shivers ran down her spine. He slowly unzipped her pale pink dress and pulled it over her shoulders gently. Whilst still kissing, Betty giggled and broke away.  
"What I can't be that bad?" Jughead pulled her in and smiled.  
"No No the opposite actually, I just can't believe that you Jughead Jones are in my bedroom kissing me and unzipping my dress all in one moment, that Mr Jones is talent I never knew you had." She grinned and bit her lip.  
"Well I was keeping it for a special occasion, I hate to brag but i'm quite the surprise." He continued to look into her eyes and grip her sides.

The kissing became more heated and strong and the pair didn't seem to care if anyone could hear them, the curtains were drawn shut and the bed sheets lay there as a mess. Both of them were caught in a moment they didn't want to stop. Soon more clothing came off first it was Jughead's shirt and boxers then Betty's bra and for the first time since dating they were seeing each other under all their layers. For a brief moment they both stopped to appreciate it all but that was soon interrupted by the desire to make out more. The duvet was pulled above their heads and the bed knocked the wall.  
"Shh Jug someone will hear us" Betty giggled.  
"And? That's what headphones were invented for so they don't have to." He replied softly brushing her pink lips.

Time went by and as the two became more intense they stopped caring about noise and started to care more about how madly in love they were. Two people who everyone assumed would never fit in to any category somehow found each other in all the madness of Riverdale.

Once it was over they lay next too each other under the sheets covered in sweat. Betty rested her head onto Jughead's chest, he ran his hands through her hair and kissed her head.  
"I'm so glad it was you Jug, no one else could ever make me feel these emotions and honestly I feel so lucky to have had this moment with you." Her head dug closer into his chest.  
"I know the feeling, I never imagined that to go so well. I always figured it would be a hot mess that I would regret. But I could never regret that... ever." They lay there as the sun went down and the darkness fell. Once they decided to actually move they went down to watch some films on the TV and curled up onto the sofa. By the time the movie was halfway through Jughead's snores could be heard from outside, but Betty didn't even mind. She actually found it rather cute how he snored and whilst she sat there taking in every detail of his face, his hands and his body she reminded herself how lucky she was to have him as her little secret...  
She reached over and tuned off the lamp before curling into him more and taking a deep breath.  
"I'm so lucky to have you Juggy... so very lucky." And with that her eyes closed waiting for the early sun to rise.

**Chapter 2 is done, this isn't the end don't worry I have a big plan in store for the next few chapters! **

**Keep updated by following the story and let me know how you feel if you have a chance. **

**Pm or reviews are fine:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Betty's Bug

**Welcome back to Riverdale...**

**Get ready...**

It had been three weeks since Betty and Jughead slept together. Since then they hadn't really stopped, any chance they got they took it, puppy love was taking a new form. No one had even started to question them being together every day, they all assumed it was for the newspaper which made sense and was a perfect alibi for them to go on a date, maybe take a walk or even grab a coffee.  
The alarm clock rang in Betty's bedroom and she rolled over and hit it with her hand to stop the noise, she had barely slept all week. All she did was sneeze, cough and turn in her sleep it was driving her mad. She grabbed her jeans and shirt from the dresser and as she got changed she began her usual morning coughing fit. Through the coughs she could hear her mom shout something about Jughead and with that he was walking into her room.  
"Morning Miss cough, thought I could walk you too school? Still full of cold I see?" He sat down on the chair by her bedroom door.  
"Yeah all I seem to be doing is sneezing or coughing.. I feel like death. Fitting actually for Riverdale" She let out a small laugh.  
As she began to do up her jeans and as she clasped the button shut her hand raised over her mouth.

"Jug move... I'm going to be sick." She threw the door open and was gone in a flash, Jughead stood up went after her but the bathroom door slammed in his face. He leaned against it hearing the sound of Betty throw up he waited til she fell silent and then he knocked the door.  
"Bet you okay?" He slumped his back. She mumbled yes back to him before flushing the toilet and opening the door. Jughead kissed her forehead.  
"Hey you sure you're up to school today?" He rubbed her shoulder.

"If I don't go i'll be sick and if I do go i'll be sick ... so either way I loose. Maybe a pair of joggers is better. Something more comfier these jeans are so much tighter than they use to be and being sick has made me feel worse in them" She took off her jeans and put on a pair of grey joggers which was a unusual choice for Betty who normally wore something very flattering. As they left her room and walked to school Betty couldn't help but feel conscious in her clothes she clenched her bag in front of her hoping no one would see.  
They entered the hallway and with that Veronica and Archie approached them.  
"Hey B whats with the joggers today? I didn't even think you owned a pair?" Veronica chuckled placing her arm around Betty. Archie nodded to agree even he thought it was odd.

"I'm dying of some flu or sickness bug the last thing I wanted was some tight jeans and looking good. I feel awful!" Betty started to walk to her classroom and with the stares from fellow students she suddenly had that urge again to throw up. She ran to the girls room and burst through the door. Jughead ran after her worried but stopped by the door.  
"Bet you really should go home. I'll take you." He waited for her to come back out and when Veronica and Archie wished her well and left for class Betty and Jughead began to walk home. Archie stared at the pair as they walked the corridor before turning away.

"I feel like my entire body is just punishing me for breathing. I'm due on my period this week this is why i'm so ill. Happens all the time, I just want to lie down and curl up with a hot water bottle and a cup of coffee..." Betty put her head onto Jugs shoulder as they pushed open the front door to her house. He took her upstairs and pulled the duvet above her shoulders.  
"Well being a woman really must suck hey. Now you stay here til you're well enough. If you need anything let me know i'll be here okay." He kissed her one last time before closing the door and leaving back to Riverdale High.

**Chapter 3 is done. Hope you're all enjoying :) Let me know bellow :P**


	4. Chapter 4: Safe?

**Hey I am loving this story I think it has so much interest for me as I love Riverdale and also writing this!:)**

It had been another two weeks since Betty was sent away from school ill. Whilst the sickness bug was still there her coughing had stopped. It was the weekend of spring break and the sun shone brightly through her window. Jughead was sat on her bed with his white strapped vest and denim shorts. Betty chose a pair of shorts with white lace on the edge. As she went to do them up she noticed the button wouldn't reach so sucking in her stomach she forced it closed and let out a heavy breath once they closed.

"Ugh sometimes I swear I've just gained weight from all the dates to Pops. I'm blaming you Jug." She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a deep sigh.  
"Well I think you look as beautiful as ever. Regardless if you think you've put on weight I disagree. How's the sickness? Feeling better?" He got up and hugged her.  
"No if anything I feel worse especially if I smell cheese.. random I know..." Her eyes lit up in a moment of panic.  
"Wait..." She ran over to her calendar and flicked the pages.

"Jug I'm late on my period what if I'm? Oh god I can't be right?" Betty paced her room back and forth holding her head.  
"Bet calm down. Everything is fine. How late are you?" Jughead held her shoulders and looked into her brown eyes. Seeing the fear in them made him realise how serious she was being. Not bubbly and giggling but scared and vulnerable.

"Two weeks Jug...nearly two weeks late. How could I of lost count? I figured my sickness was because of that cold but no... it might be because i'm friggin pregnant Jug!" She whispered to him loud enough for him to hear but not too loud that her parents would.  
"Betty calm down I highly doubt you're pregnant we were safe and honestly the body does weird things when someone is unwell. You're worried over nothing Bet." Jughead was trying to calm her down but even now for him worry set in. What if she was? Two teenagers in Riverdale pregnant. Firstly that has never ended well and secondly thats their cover blown.

"Jug look at it.. I've gained weight, I've been sick, I'm sensitive to smell whats left to that ? A baby Jug an actual baby!" She threw herself onto her bed and covered her face with her hands.

"That's not the only case Bet. Look if you want to settle this we can buy a test? I'll go down to the store an buy one just to keep you at ease okay?" She nodded at him as he grabbed his bag and left the house for the store.

He got to the store and went to the section that contained them. Without looking he grabbed a few and checked around to see if anyone he knew was there, he was safe. So in the moment he ran towards the checkout and there stood the man he really didn't want to see. His own father.

"Huh got some girl up the duff ey Jug? Who's the lucky mother to be of my grandchild?" His dad patted Jughead's back as he looked down at the many packages of pregnancy tests.  
"Ha no not for me... it's for umm...Archie... he thinks V is pregnant and rather than going himself he sent me." Jughead moved to the till and as he went to pay his dad threw down $20.  
"It's on me, tell Archie if its negative hes one lucky son of a gun." He patted Jugs head and helped him pack the bag then left the store.  
"Huh yeah tell me about it..."His head fell low as he walked back to the Cooper household, as he walked back into the room of his girlfriend she lay there in the same position he left her in. She shot up and went straight into his bag to pull them all out.  
"One would of done Jug we aren't millionaires." She smiled briefly.  
"My dad bought them... for Archie he thinks... so don't worry no suspicion. I've been thinking a lot on my walk back and you're right all the signs the symptoms... we just need to know."

Betty looked at his eyes, now she knew they both had the feeling of what if.. she took two tests with her and left for the bathroom.

After five minutes she returned to the room and placed the tests on the bed without looking at the results she walked back towards Jughead.  
"Well here goes nothing right?" Jughead's voice broke as he took a deep breathe and turned the test's around...

**Another chapter is complete! What do you guys think is going to happen? A Bughead baby or just a false alarm?**


	5. Chapter 5: Negative Or Positive?

**We're back with the newest chapter of my series and also the moment when we find out the news...**

He turned the two tests over and stared at them for a while. Betty paced back and forth unable to check them herself.  
"Well? What is it? Am I pregnant or not?" She looked him dead in the eyes waiting for what could happen. Part of her was desperate for a negative result for the sake of her family, relationships... everything. But the other part of her longed for positive. A baby... a beautiful baby between her an Jugehead.

He looked at her and swallowed holing the tests he turned it around and opened his mouth.  
"Its...positive" He pulled Betty into his arms whilst she stood there in silence trying to process it all... They were safe but clearly not enough she was now another figure to add to the teenage pregnancy chart or so her school would tell her.. even her mom might. Breathing heavily she pulled away.  
"So positive then... What next then Juggy?" She composed herself and sat on her bed next to him wiping her small tears away. He moved closer to her held her for a moment whilst he himself was in deep thought.. what next? He opened his mouth.  
"Betty Cooper I love you, all of you. And whatever decision you make to keep or not keep this baby I will support you and continue to love you forever...regardless." He held her pale face between his warm hands which felt more comforting that ever. She nodded her head and stood up. She walked towards the mirror and rolled up her shirt.  
"No wonder those stupid shorts didn't fit me... And I thought it was a food baby all this time. Ha if only I knew right" She giggled and rubbed her small hands over her stomach. Jughead held her from behind and placed his hands over hers.  
"I couldn't get rid of it Jug.. it would be so cruel I couldn't live with myself if I did that. Always not knowing what could of been. And I understand if thats too much for you. A baby.. I won't hate you if you decide to leave."  
"And what makes you think I would do that? Leave because something seems tough ? No... I will stand by you through thick and thin, I will support and love you and this baby. I am no a man by any means but I will step up to be the dad I never had for this little one I promise." He rested his head onto her shoulder and rubbed her hand before spinning her around and kissing her. She giggled for a moment and he smiled.  
"What?" She asked him curiously.  
"Since the last few weeks have been though and today especially its wonderful to see your smile once more. Let's keep it this time." She ran his hands down her cheek. As she held her hands on top of his she smiled more knowing she was safe.  
"So who do we tell first?" She asked him softy unsure if they even should.

"Well maybe leave it a while until were safe too anyway. Besides if we don't sat anything they will begin to suspect" He chuckled as he put his hands on her belly. She slapped them away playfully.  
"Oh cheeky! But you're right. Lets enjoy it between us before we share the news." She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulders gently before admiring the photo of them in the mirror, what a perfect moment to capture.

**So a Bughead baby! See you next chapter:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Scent Stage

It had been a few more weeks now since they discovered they were becoming parents and without slipping up once they'd managed to keep hold of the secret for a while. Though Archie often asked Betty when alone if she was okay? Why she was in her lazy clothes and why she was always so ill. But they hoped he hadn't thought of that reason.

"The doctor surgery called and made an appointment for this afternoon, time to see how long we got til our baby comes into this messy world" Jughead grabbed Betty's bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"I know but the thought of seeing a baby inside me freaks me out. Can't we just wait?" She threw herself back into the chair of her bedroom. Her stomach slowly growing but she was able to hide it with hoodies and baggy shirts.

"No you can't. Come on let's grab some lunch and then we will go." He pulled her up and they left her room ready for the cafe.

As they arrived they noticed the table they usual sit at was full. On it was Archie and Veronica.

"Guys over here!" They sat there and waved over to them both.

"Do we go over ?" Betty muttered under her breath.

"I assume so otherwise they'll ask more questions." Jughead began to walk towards the table and they sat down besides them.

"We were just going to order food. You guys hungry ?!" Veronica passed over a menu.

"Uh sure yeah. I'll probably just have a shake... Juggy?" Betty passed over the menu. The thought of greasy food made her feel sick. In fact she had begun the stage of foods and smells making her unwell.

"Just a shake?" Archie threw her the question. He knew his friend better than she thought.

"Yeah I'm not that hungry, I ate before I came." She pulled her ponytail tighter ignoring how Jughead was staring at her waiting for the answer. Veronica saw the way that Jughead looked at Betty's especially the last few weeks. So without thinking she just asked.

"You guys have been spending so much time together over this break and even before. Are you sure you don't wanna tell us something ?" She asked between them.

As Jughead and Betty looked at each other Jughead smiled. If they told them now it would lessen the blow about a baby. But were they ready? Betty nodded at Jug with a small grin they both had an idea it was best to at least say there were dating before a baby was being born.

"Well actually yeah... we've kinda been together for a few months now..." Betty held Jugheads hand and squeezed.

"MONTHS!!" Veronica screamed startling some of the customers.

"Sorry... months?" She repeated in shock. Archie stared at them holding hands he wasn't uncomfortable about it... but knowing how much affection Betty had for him it hurt to know she had moved on.

"Yeah we didn't want to say anything before incase it wasn't working out Yano?" Jughead pulled Betty in and hugged her shoulders.

"But it is working... really well" she smiled.

As the four of them talked about what their relationship was like their food arrived. Betty suddenly gagged and raised her hands to her mouth.

"Who has mushrooms?" She stood up sharply.

"Me? Why ?" Archie began to tuck into his full breakfast happily unaware that Betty's sence was so strong she couldn't stand most things. She ran to the bathroom and began to hurl her stomach up. Both Veronica and Archie looked at Jughead who was trying to cover for her.

"She's had a bad stomach all week. Must've caught the sickness bug..." he sunk back into his chair feeling them stare at him as if they knew it was a lie.

Before long Betty was back she could see them glaring at her as she came back... did they know ??

"Welcome back Betty... I have to ask something... have you been to the doctors? Because with all the sickness you've been having the last few weeks maybe you have some disease ?" Veronica took a bite from her chip.

"I'm going this afternoon. Fed up of being so ill" Betty laughed a little trying to hold back anymore sickness or scent of mushroom.

"Though with all this illness as you say before and now the smell of mushrooms making you sick? Sounds like pregnancy to me." Archie pushed his plate aside and stared at them both. They swallowed hard... panicking as Veronica processed that though.

"Don't be silly Archie! You're not right? Tell him Bet?"

The ground seemed to be swollowing them up and before they knew it both faces were red and both had no answer for the question. He must've been somehow joking or put it together... but how ? And now the prolonged silence needed to be filled with an answer...


	7. Chapter 7: Is honesty the key?

**Hey guys, seeing how many of you have read this since I wrote it is incredible. Thanks so much! I hope you continue to enjoy this story:)**

The silence fell upon them and Jughead looked at Betty waiting for her response. Whatever she told them he would support she knew that. Veronica glared at the pair raising her eyebrow ... waiting. Whilst Archie sat there finishing his full breakfast almost content with how this was unfolding like he knew something.

"No of course i'm not Archie. Why would you say that?" She giggled to herself and relaxed into her chair reaching for Jughead's hand. Archie leaned forward and pointed to Jughead.  
"Because F.P told my dad that Jug was buying me a pregnancy test for some girl I knocked up. Why would you say that?" His face smug, he knew he caught them off guard now. He was waiting to ask Jughead about the whole story which led to his dad sitting him down for a sex education chat, not what he wanted.

Red faces Betty looked at Jug. They were caught out by a stupid lie that they figured would be safe. But then trusting F.P was always a mistake. Taking a deep breath her chest tight, she released.

"FINE! I'm pregnant okay? Are you happy now Archie? Happy that you've just announced to the whole cafe i'm pregnant? Instead of being a gentleman and waiting for me to tell you?!" By now Betty was making herself aggravated. How could her so called best friend just attack her like that? Jughead went to hug her but she grabbed her bag, threw down change for her drink and left the cafe.  
"Betty wait lets talk about it?" Veronica stood up but Archie placed his hand in front of her sitting her back.  
"Let her be V, she needs to breathe. Jug I didn't mean for that to upset her? I thought she would be cool about it?" He looked around checking no one heard him and Veronica nudged his arm in a way that suggested he was out of line.

"Look. Keep this between us okay. You need to make this up to her pronto!" Jugehead grabbed his coat and went after Betty who was sat in the parking lot sobbing into her jacket sleeves.  
"Here you go. It's alright Bet he didn't mean it and even if he did no one else heard I checked." Jughead passed her some napkins from the cafe.  
"I know he meant no harm but it just seemed so unfair. They deserved to know in a better way...Not like that." She wiped away her tears in the napkin and stood up.

"I know but now that they know think how easy this is for us now." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a tight hug she embraced it. She let out a sigh of relief and pulled her head away before kissing him gently.  
"Thank you Juggy. Just for being here, for me, this baby. Everything. You had the option to bail and say it was too much and you didn't. You're more of a father already that what you had."

"Thank you, we are not our parents I've always stood by that. And I will continue to prove not only me but everyone in this judgemental town. That not all of the Jones family are alcoholic failures, and not all of the young parents are deemd to have their lives ruined." He smiled and pulled her close gently around her stomach.  
"And I will give my life to make sure that our child has a father their proud of, and that the love of my life has a man she is lucky to call hers." They turned around towards the bus stop exited for the appointment waiting for them that could confirm more about their bundle of joy.

**So now that their friends know how will everyone else take the news?!**


	8. Chapter 8: Doctor Hughes

**I can't believe this has nearly been read 2000 times! WOW, Thank you all so much! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!:)**

The bus arrived and they both got on and sat down at the back, they had a few stops before the doctors office and so Jughead passed Betty her bag to check through.  
"Got everything we need?" He smiled at her.  
"Well I got me, you and a baby? That counts right?" She laughed. And that was when she noticed her laugh was genuine, humour was something that came rare to her recently. With all the sickness, weight gain, stress and then Archie at the cafe it seemed all very doom and gloom for a while. Positive in a way yes, but hard going by all means. So to hear her own laugh it made her warm inside knowing she was becoming herself again. The pair passed conversation back and forth before getting off at their stop and approaching the doctors office main door. Betty stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" Jughead placed his hands on her arm gently sightly worried about her.  
"What if they judge me, my age, my choice, my pregnancy? What if they ruin me like hey did to Polly?" She panicked and started to breathe heavy.  
"Betty they can't and I won't let them. Besides Polly was down to your dad and he isn't here to stop you. We aren't the first teenage parents going into the unit and we wont be the last. Come on lets see our baby yeah?" He nudged her forward, he understood the fear he had it too. But they were professionals and any issues would cause the office more tension in the media and grief than it would to them just having the baby. Betty nodded took a deep breathe and walked towards the desk where a black haired lady sat, she looked over her glasses. "Name" She spoke shortly in a way you could tell she hated her job and was about to fall asleep at the desk.

"Betty.. Betty Cooper." She clenched her bag over her stomach avoiding eye contact with all the other patients sat there. The receptionist pointed towards the seating area for them to, before long her name was called and they both walked slowly towards the door of their doctor. Her name was Doctor Hughes and as they walked in a breeze hit them with a scent of was calming. There she sat her blonde hair pinned back and her uniform clean and pressed.  
"Hi there, take a seat. You must be Betty Cooper am I correct? And you are?" She let them get comfortable.  
"Yes i'm Betty and this is my partner Jughead we all call him, its a lot easier than his real name." They laughed and the doctor stood up and passed them a bud of lavender.

"It helps with nerves, I can see you're shaking don't worry I'm here to help you not scare you. How can I help you?" She sat on the edge of her desk and smiled with her red lips glowing from the gloss.  
"Well um, thank you by the way and its not so much help as it is support. No it is help yes. I don't know how to put it and I don't want you to judge me, hate me. I'm not sure if you will or even what you think so um what it is .. is" Jughead held her hand he nodded and smiled. He could feel this Doctor wasn't going to judge her or hate her. She must already know but hearing Betty say it would improve the reality of it for them all.  
"I'm pregnant, and we decided to keep it, so we just need information, scans, support. Whatever people do in this situation?" Betty looked down but the silence made her look towards the doctor. She was smiling which Betty found odd. She tightened her grip on Jugheads hands worried the Doctor would laugh thinking it was a joke or ask her to reconsider the decision.

"Betty I already knew, however part of me supporting and helping you is hearing you say it out loud. Accepting it yourself. Unlike some I am happy to help and I do not judge my patients based on anything. Teenage pregnancy was so common especially in your parents generation. You'd be surprised to know that thought they frown upon it themselves these days. Now lets get a scan underway and see your little baby. Follow me to the table and if you could lift your shirt. I'm guessing this is the dad?" She walked towards the bed and pulled away the curtain and turned on the scanning machine.  
Betty followed her and lay on the bed rolling up her shirt and pulling down the front of her trousers slightly.

"I was surprised by that you know, they frown on it so much and yet they all had a scare or a kid! And yes this is the father can he come through?" She waited and the nurse nodded. Jughead came over and held her hand as they waited for the screen to load. It loaded and there it was. A black and white photo with what looked like a jellybean on it. The Doctor pointed out what was what and where the baby was. Tears filled both their eyes, it was a baby. An actual human life forming inside Betty's stomach created by them both. It was something to behold. Once the scan was over and tears had been shed Betty cleaned herself up and got her shirt back down and moved over to the desk.  
"You're about four months pregnant so I would say you're due in December. Maybe a Christmas baby never know! But you're going to start showing a lot more bump soon, I would recommend telling everyone by at the latest six months but thats pushing it. You already have a small bump growing." the nurse laughed in a friendly manor.  
"I'm so proud of you Cooper." Jughead kissed her warm hands and placed his other hand over her stomach.  
The nurse smiled and then got up to print off the photo's, she handed Jughead the prints and looked at his face glow with happiness. Fatherhood suited him well. She went over a few appointment dates and certain food to avoid before sending them on their way with some medication for Betty.  
"Well? How was it?" Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down.

"Shes right you know small bump." He rubbed his hands over her small belly and grinned. She poked him and laughed.  
"So rude! HAHA. But on a more serious note we should tell your dad today, if i'm already showing they will find out and you're dad will be calmer about it. What do you say?" She looked at him in the eyes, she was serious. He nodded but was unsure his dad would stay calm about it. A grandfather already? The pair got back onto the bus into Riverdale and headed towards the caravan F.P lived in, with the photo at hand Jughead knocked the door and entered first followed by Betty.  
"Son?"


	9. Chapter 9: Telling FP

**This story has been such a roller coaster for me to write I love hearing you guys feedback it means the world. So THANK YOU:)!**

"Son?" F.P sat on his rotten couch swallowing a can of Riverdales finest beer.  
"Yes dad its me, Jughead in case you forgot what I look like." He sat beside his father, they had become very close recently despite their differences and his fathers old drinking habits. Moving some clothes to the already messy flood Jughead say down palms sweating.

"And what can I do for my favourite son then Juggy?" His father placed his hand on his thigh roughly and Betty stepped forward from the door.  
"Ah a formal visit from both of you? is something wrong?" F.P straitened his back and placed the can beside him on the floor amongst other cans that were no longer full. Worry had set in they never came together and if they did it was usually bad news. Could one of them be hurt? scared? injured? Thoughts filled his mind but in that moment it didn't matter how much he drank, only that his son was okay.

"Everything is fine thank you F.P, but we have something to tell you. And we wanted you to know first of the families as we think you're the best person to come to." Betty sat on an old bar stool that was placed in the corner of some clothes piles and a radio clock.  
"Ah I see, and what is it that you think I should know before they royal family themselves? No offence Betty you're a delight" He picked up his can and relaxed knowing the news was not all bad.

Jughead handed him the scan photo of their baby and whilst F.P looked dazed he processed it then suddenly it clicked.  
"A grandchild?" His voice soft and peaceful as if in that moment he was calm.  
"Yes. I'm pregnant." Betty's face was glowing in the lights of the caravan, Jughead walked to her and held her hand before looking back at his dad smiling gently.

"So? Whats the verdict on the news?" His voice broke with nerves as his dad stared down at the photograph silence was never a good thing right?

"It's the best kind of news this shitty town needs, I'm gonna be a granddad, my son... Thank you. But how do you plan on telling others? Surely not everyone else will be as proud as me ?" He hugged his son for the first time in years and his grip got tighter and tighter like he couldn't let go.  
"Archie and Veronica know thanks to you're big mouth when you saw me in the store... but we haven't told anyone else but you. Think we can keep this a secret for a while dad?" Jughead pulled away for a moment and rested his hands upon his dads shoulders firmly.

"Yeah i'll keep this one silent to be fair I figured Archie's dad would want to know about it maybe even be amused by it. I'll keep quiet I promise." His dads eyes welled up with tears he was going to be a grandfather, something he thought not possible after Jughead disowned him so many times before.  
"Where do you plan to live with this baby?" F.P suddenly questioned the pair who looked at each other for a moment. They had no idea where they were going to live. They barley knew what to do with their lives now let alone a home...  
"Um i'm not too sure honest dad. But somewhere will be suitable for us, we can't own a home or rent so probably stay at Betty's.. unless her mom disowns her then we will stay with maybe a friend." Jughead looked around the caravan trying to avoid eye contact knowing this was a serious topic they hadn't even considered yet.

"What if you all stay here? Permanently until you get a place? Its a mess now but I can turn this into a perfect little home, besides the serpents look after their own and i'm sure they will find me or you guys a home on the side? What do you say?" He was serious, he wanted them to be safe and okay, knowing Betty's mom he understood she would be mad. And the streets is no place for a family. Jughead looked at Betty who smiled and nodded. It made sense, her parents would flip once they found out the news but as long as F.P stuck to his word, there was no issue.  
"As long as you give up the alcohol and sort this place out then yes, that would be lovely thank you." Betty shook his hand but he pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I won't let you down this time Jug, after all i'm going to be more than a father now, I want to make you all proud the way you have for me. Lets start today." He began to bin his old cans and empty his new. As Jughead and Betty left to meet the guys again Jughead smiled to himself.  
"I trust you this time dad, see you round." He closed the door and held onto Betty's warm hands and headed towards Pop's to meet the guys. His smile was big and Betty couldn't help but laugh to herself seeing him happy over this own dad. Jughead would be a wonderful father, and F.P could be the grandfather he wished to be, this could be what saves the Jones family too.


	10. Chapter 10: Mrs Cooper

**Hey guys this is a few months later than the last chapter as I wanted it to be more interesting when Betty's parents find out :) Hope you enjoy!**

Six months pregnant really wasn't a pleasure for Betty like all the books and magazines had told her it would be, her bump was there though not too huge. Baggy shirts or jumpers hid it fairly well. She tried to stay away from home as much as possible and hid all her baby stuff at F.P's caravan.  
Betty sat on the couch at reading Bump and I a novel that made everything seem so flowery and wonderful for expecting mothers and yet she felt so heavy and tired more like a dying garden than a living.

"HA! The glow? What glow?!" She closed her book and heavily moved her feet off the clean coffee table, in all fairness when F.P said he would change he really did. His home was clean, his hygiene improved and his alcohol gone.  
"I think you look as beautiful as ever my dear." Jughead kissed her warm hands and looked into her eyes. The pair spent so much time together now they loved it, being together in a town of misery was a wonderful story of their own. Veronica and Archie knew about the baby and promised to keep it quiet even though Veronica would bring baby gifts to the house all the time. Wipes, nappies, baby grows the lot. And Archie was helping Jughead out with work getting him a place on his dads site. It was all going too well really. School hadn't even found out yet despite the fact Betty was now wearing clothes she would never even look at.

"Thank you Juggy, but I guess i'm just stressed. The thought that no one knows yet and i'm only three months away from giving birth... I want them to know but how?" It had played on Betty's mind a lot recently especially the closer her due date came. Always putting it off was killing her inside but she knew they wouldn't understand. Her family... the small world that was Riverdale."  
"Why don't we tell them today? You invited me over for dinner remember?" She smiled at Jughead, she did invite him over but the blow of them dating and becoming parents... jeeees her family might actually have a heart attack.  
"And what would you say to them Jug?" She asked him sarcastically grinning expecting a stupid answer.

"Mrs Cooper i'm here to tell you that i'm in love with you're daughter. So much so that shes now knocked up!" He rubbed her belly laughing. It was a joke of course but he was too nervous at the fact they'd have to tell them in a serious way. His dad was so supportive and caring about it, but the Coopers? Their a kind of cruel.  
"Look we have to tell them tonight this isn't fair on anyone any more. You, me, the baby. Once they know all you have to do is keep a bag close in case they run you out the house. Besides if you leave it any longer the belly will tell them anyway" He smiled at her and lifted up her shirt. She was in a old american band t shirt his dad let her borrow to try and cover her belly that was still growing. She sighed.

"I know, but firstly I am not exactly a whale yet. I feel it but i'm not that huge, and secondly I know but telling them is my worst fear. Their baby having a baby...it doesn't seem fair." She placed her hands over her belly, she had stretch marks along the sides that Jughead began to trace with his fingers across her gently.  
"No one called you a whale, you my girl are a tiger. Stripes that animal is worthy of and a courage that no one can defeat. Lets do it tonight okay?" He rolled the shirt down as she nodded and so the countdown clock began. Hours felt like an eternity as Betty watched the world go by and the clock tick before it struck 6pm... its time.

"You ready then?" F.P helped her into the car which was proving a challenge now she was pregnant.  
"Ready as i'll ever be" She had changed into a jumper off Veronica. They arrived to the door of the Coopers household and Jughead helped her out the car before taking a deep breathe at the front door of their house. F.P beeped his horn.  
"Remember if their mad it shouldn't last, but if their happy embrace it. You know I will always be happy for you." He waved and drove away leaving the pair at the house nerves high and palms sweaty. They knocked the door and held hands hoping Mrs Cooper would notice the first news they had. It opened.

"Welcome both... " Alice Cooper stood there in her apron covered in flour from her baking, she stared at their hands intertwined together.  
"Mom you remember Jughead yeah? Well we are dating so before you slam the door in our face and say it's wrong know that I will not stop loving him because of you." Betty was surprised at her sudden amount of courage she had to tell her mother that. Not exactly how she planned to say it but she got her point across. Jughead held her tighter waiting for the response. But to their surprise Alice smiled and welcomed them in together... that was the first hurdle jumped. Only thing left was hurdle two. Perhaps not to go so well was her daughter being pregnant.  
"Of course I remember Jughead! He's a very handsome young man. Don't look so nervous, come through dinner is being plated as we speak. Take a seat... together." She smiled in a parental way of I trust you, i'm happy but you're still my child.. I will always protect you. If only she knew what was to come.

They began to eat their meals making eye contact together as the conversation turned to Jughead and his life. Though Alice knew most of it anyway through Betty. It was all very cheerful and pleasant which was going down well. But when it came to finishing their main meal Alice went to get the cake for pudding. Jughead looked at Betty who nodded. It was time to be honest and as Alice came back to the room Betty coughed and stood up.  
"Mom I have to tell you something." she went to Jugheads side.  
"Well Mrs Cooper... we both do." He held her hand.

Betty spoke clearly and loudly "Mom... I'm pregnant..."


	11. Chapter 11: They know

**Hey guys its been a while since I've uploaded on this story so here we go. This chapter took so long as I anted to get it perfect haha!**

"Mom... I'm pregnant..." Betty looked down fearing the worst from her mom. As she looked down her hands automatically went and cradled her small belly. In her mind she smiled at how she was already so protective of the child she hadn't even had yet. Alice looked at her daughter holding her stomach, she didn't know how to feel. Her baby having a baby? Surly not. With her eyes wide open she stared at her young daughter who somehow looked that much younger since she was told about the baby. Betty looked at Jughead and pulled a strained smile that suggested they should probably go. But as Betty got up her mom grabbed her hand tightly.

"Don't you dare leave Betty. I never said you could leave." Alice pulled her hand down and Betty sat again with Jughead carefully watching how she acted should he need to interfere.  
"Why mom? You're not going to be happy with it are you? Me and Jughead have decided to keep the baby, so before you start saying all the crap you told Polly it isn't going to work. We may be young and stupid for thinking we can do it but we made this choice and if you wont support us then F.P will." Betty was beginning to shout out of the habit of being heard. Jughead held her hand and smiled at her, it felt reassuring. Betty paused for a moment and waited for her mothers reply though she really wasn't sure she wanted to hear it.

"Betty I was never going to suggest you got rid of the baby or gave it away, I never did with Polly. That was your fathers choice... But at the same time have you really considered the whole thing? How your body will change? How birth will be? The baby stage doesn't last they grow up? Parenting is a very serious and difficult task Betty. And you and Jughead are not old enough to see all of it yet." She sipped her water hoping her point had come across.

"Mom we know how hard it is to raise a child, seeing how you bought me and Polly up? How Jughead was raised? Neither of us had a so called fair childhood. We will be able to cope as we have all the support we could ever need from doctors, F.P and friends. And if you choose not to be there for us and your grandchild then thats your call. But I will not be changing my mind based on your worries mom." Betty pushed her chair away and began to grab her coat to leave. As she got up Jughead followed her.

"Okay then." Alice spoke out slightly taking Betty by surprise.  
"Okay then? What does that mean?" Betty turned around putting her coat on properly.

"It means okay then. I will not hate you for choosing this and I will not stand back and watch. I want to be as involved as you'll let me be. Parenting is difficult, stressful and tiring. But withing all that it is the most beautiful, rewarding and perfect thing in this world. I was privileged to be able to do it twice. And whilst one child at your age is enough I would love to be there for my grandchild." Alice stood up and smiled she knew that Betty and Jughead were serious about this, and if she couldn't change their mind she may as well join them. Betty ran towards her mom and hugged her tightly.  
"Thank you mom." She whispered in her ear. They three sat back down and finished their meals disusing everything from baby names, to living with F.P. Jughead smiled at himself when he could hear Betty and her mom talk so openly about it and happily. It reminded him of how wonderful she truly was. Alice was calm and collective now how he thought she would act but he was pleased to see them getting on so well about it. As time went by they all finished their meals F.P beeped the car horn from outside and the pair got their coats and bags ready to leave. Shockingly Alice pulled in Jughead for a hug.

"I like you Jugehead but know this, if you hurt her you know I will not be happy. Though I think you'll make a wonderful father, and you Betty. You will make a brilliant mother. Together you will achieve what others say is impossible. But teamwork is key, trust me with that part." Jughead smiled as they left the house and got into the car. Being accepted by Alice was all he wanted. After all he was giving her a grandchild, the last thing he wanted was for Betty to choose him or her. Pleased with the night they headed home to cuddle and sleep the meal off ready for the next chapter in their lives. The next few months of preparing before their little bundle entered the world.

**So now everyone knows I would love some opinions. Should I carry on to the birth on this story or would you guys like a whole new story for the actual birth? Let me know in the reviews or message me below:)**


	12. Chapter12

**So ive decided to keep going with this story on this page rather than starting new so hope you keep enjoying:)**

Betty was now at her 8 months milestone, they knew they were having a baby girl but had yet to decide a name or literally anything, Her belly was huge and heavy by this point everyone in town either heard, whispered or knew based on looking at her. Jughead was still helping Archie's dad at the building site and slowly they were buying all the essentials. By now Jughead could see Betty was struggling with her pregnancy, moving, sleeping even eating was a pain for her. And doctors kept telling her it would pass, this is normal. But Jughead could see how tired she was of fighting a losing battle with her body. But it was his final shift at the site until baby as here. Jughead arrived back at the trailer after work and threw down his bag. On the sofa sat his heavily pregnant girlfriend looking as flawless as ever with the 'glow'."How lucky can one guy be to have the most incredible woman to come home too every day?" He walked towards her and kissed her forehead softly.

"Well I cant agree there, I feel awful. This whole pregnancy thing just really takes it out of you. I didn't realise." She slouched further into the sofa and moved across for Jughead to sit beside her.

"Well I think you look beautiful as ever. Now lets see only four weeks to go until we meet our little girl, any names yet?" He rubbed her belly and could feel the tightness of her skin, wondering to himself how she was coping with it as he could barely cope after a double cheeseburger!"I don't know, festive names are all in my mind at the moment, Holly, Ivy maybe even Santa! Christmas is in two months time and mom has just been moaning about gifts and what to buy baby or what were going to do. Honestly I couldn't care less until whatever we call her is out of me. My skin cannot stretch any further its impossible!" Betty grabbed her stomach in pain as their little gem kicked her and her skin went out sideways. Jugehead flinched for a moment but soon realised Betty deals with this all day.

"Well I like Santa if it helps?" The pair giggled and Betty's smile came back for a moment pleasing Jughead as all the stress and pain had taken that away from her.

"Well I do like the name Rose? Or even Jessie. Something also pleasant about Belle. Maybe thats just my inner Disney child coming out." Jugheaf giggled he knew she wasn't totally serious but he wasn't too bothered by the name just as long as his two girls were happy, healthy and alive.

"What about Catherine?" Jughead smiled it was a name he always heard of and it was never of someone evil only kind.

"Catherine? You know I actually love it, my great grandmother was a Cathy I assume short for catherine it almost seems perfect right ?" Betty's eyes lit up in excitement it was a name that suited her little angel so well and also kept a family name which her mom was keen to do.

"So Catherine how does that sound?" Jughead held his hand on her belly and she kicked

"She likes it" Betty smiled and rested her head on Jughead a shoulder before falling into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter13

Hey there guys i'm so sorry i haven't been active. A lot of issues have meant I just couldn't deal with writing but I'm here to try and motivate myself and continue what I love :)

Christmas had passed and Betty's due date had been and gone. She was now 41 weeks pregnant and feeling like a whale. Jughead was trying to work however much he could before she went into labour Which could be any day, just setting aside money for the new home they were living in.

The pair had saved enough to move into a small apartment just outside of town it was quiet there. No one who they knew lived near by which saved the rumours and gossip of town. A few people by now were trying to find their way into their couples lives wanting to be "a part of the baby's childhood" but It was just s they could say how they were apart of the teenage pregnancy of Riverdale. They knew who to keep close.

Midnight fell on January 10th and Jughead threw down his bags after work. The apartment felt homey, like it was meant to be. Betty stood in the doorway of the kitchen holding a coffee and a cookie for him.

"Just what the doctor ordered!!" He kissed her gently and went to grab the drink.

"Ah ah now now, what the doctor ordered was to get this baby out Juggy... I feel I'm going to pop at this rate." Betty huffed it had been such a long pregnancy she just wanted her baby girl here.

"I know Bet, I know. She won't be long. Let's just cherish this time together as a two yeah?" He rubbed his hands on her curvy sides and slowly bit his lip."

She placed the cookie in his mouth and giggled.

"Oh come on Jug you think I can manage sex? I can barley walk upstairs or get up off the sofa" her cheeks blushed. Of course she wanted to but her belly was just so heavy now it was impossible to even think of it.

"Oh come on, it could be the last time?" His cheeky little smile and his warm hands on her waist ... she could not resist she kissed him hard . And dropped the coffee on the floor, not even bothered by the mess or the stain Jughead pushed her against the kitchen counter, she grunted and flung her head back as Jughead caressed her neck with his lips. The heat was rising and the pair could not resist each others bodies. Buttons undone , shirts removed.

Jugheads hands drifted towards her bra and he unclasped the hooks.

"Uhhh" Betty groaned.

"Am I that good" Jughead laughed as he dove for another kiss.

"No... I mean yes ahhh, Jug ..." Betty bent over and clenched her stomach letting out a yell.

"Shit Betty... are these contractions" He quickly changed his mood to panic / get it together.

As she nodded he quickly helped her re dress through each contraction and sat her on the sofa.

"Okay we need to keep a timer on them I'll get the bags and the folders.. you just count and breathe" she smiled at him for this was it. This was the last time they would sit in their apartment as a couple... just two. Watching the clock she counted. As the hours went by and the contractions got stronger they waited for a good time to leave. The hospital was close and as Betty began to sweat through them And struggle Jughead knew it was time to go... the wait wasn't long.

"Breathe Betty BREATHE" Jughead held her belly as he drove the car to the hospital. He could see she was in pain but through it she smiled. Her baby was coming. His baby was coming. Their family... was coming ...


	14. Chapter14

**Hey guys I'm back with another instillment, the reviews and likes on this store have been amazing 3 so thank you so much :) **

Panting in the car Betty could feel her contractions getting stronger , this was it. The moment she had waited 41 weeks for! The pain in her hips and backs was clear but how could she be mad that their little girl was causing it?

They soon arrived at the hospital car park. Betty holding the car seatbelt for gripping support. Jughead had already called the reception desk before they left, they were ready and waiting. Grabbing the bags out the car Jughead guided Betty to the desk, she waddled slowly and took deep breaths staying calm.

"Oh heyy you must be the Jones family??l" an elderly lady with a red bob and lipstick sat at the desk with a huge smile on her face.

Jones family? Betty smiled down at her bump the Jones's ? Yes that sounded wonderful. She knew marriage would be in the future some day but to know her baby would be a Jones reminded her how special this little life was.

They got to room 5A which has Jones's on the door, it was prepared for them. The nurse sat them down to explain what would be happening and how long things could take, and what drugs could ease the pain. Hours seemed to drag as Betty was prodded with needles, breathing gas and air. Jughead was by her side throughout and his quirky humour kept each contraction different. The nurses kept telling her how well she had done. But towards the mid point her head was filled with;

"I bet you tell every girl that!" Snappy thoughts soon entered because of her pain and though she felt bad ... it was true. She could be doing worse than anyone they ever met but they can't tell her that.

In her bed the beads of sweat dripped, she clenched Jugheads hand with each passing cramp.

By now everyone knew she was in labour, but she didn't want anyone with her but Juggy. Her mom would just coach her like she was on swim team, and F.P would be too involved checking dilation and shouting and the doctors. At least Jughead stayed calm , collective... but damn exited.

"One contraction closer Bet til we see her."

Jughead smiled at Betty, his hands were raw from her squeeze but he couldn't turn her away. This was their moment, together as a family.

After a few more hours passed Betty's cries could be heard from wards bellow them, suddenly a older doctor arrived, he had short grey hair and glasses held on the bottom of his nose.

"Well Betty it would seem your screams indicate it's time for you to push. Let's check you over" his name was Paul and you could tell he knew his stuff, he had been a doctor for years and when he checked Betty over he smiled.

"Yup this is It. Let's get ready to go!" nurses and midwives gathered and the preparation began, each contraction Betty was told to push. And she did as she was told. Jughead coached her through each push. Motivating her , encouraging her all the while grinning at the thought she was nearly here.

"One last push Betty and your daughter will be here come on" Paul held her legs and she did just that before a sign of relief her head rocked back.

"You did it!!" Jughead threw his arms around like a child himself spinning and that was a moment Betty could never forget. The second she looked back down her little girl was on her chest eyes closed and little cries. Betty looked up as tears filled her own eyes and Jughead placed his forehead on hers. The paid smiled at each other, they didn't need to say a word. They both just simply cried tears of joy.

"Do we have a name ??" A young nurse looked at the pair with her clipboard and pen.

In unison the name came out as if meant to be.

"Arlo"

"What a beautiful name, I'm sure you guys will make a wonderful family, she is just gorgeous. Welcome to the world Arlo"

As they all left the room it was just the three of them alone. Still in awe of their creation Jughead looked at his perfect family.

"You did it, against all odds we did it. I am so proud of you... I can't wait to take you both home"

**Thanks so much for reading guys. Another chapter is done! I'm not sure if I should end it here or do you guys want to see what the others think of baby Arlo when they get home ?!?! Let me know :) love you guys xxx**


End file.
